You Are Here
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Lui, still awaiting for the day he can finally shine, becomes tired of his daily routine in a lonely laboratory. When he finally makes a break out of it, he meets someone who might show him that there are always better things in life. LenxLui. YAOI.
1. Isolated Mute

This is my first time writing a Vocaloid fic even though I had wanted to do it for a long time xD I'm quite fond of crack pairings/ pairings that are hardly mentioned. Believe me, LenxLui is not the only crack I have in mind. Hopefully this multi-chaptered fic will be completed. I will try my best to pay much attention to it.

I'm still shaky with my grammar so try to bear with me. Constructive criticisms are always greatly welcomed!

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>The flashing sequence of multi-colored light shone on the stage as Vocaloid after vocaloid came out to demonstrate their voices. Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Len and Rin Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, SeeU, IA and even Ring was spreading melodic voices of tunes throughout the arena. The sheer number of vocaloids that stepped out of their hidden zones never failed to disappoint the crowd.<p>

One of the audience who was given the priority seat in the front row was Lui Hibiki. A Vocaloid too but one without vocals. At least, not yet at the moment.

He sat there, eyes widening in the mixture of awe and envy. He wished to be up there. To share the joys of having one's voice lingering within the atmosphere even when they are switched out. When would his voice ever come?

In the midst of the concert, Lui looked down at his feet in disappoint of himself. His heart clenched tightly in desire as his eyes stung painfully. He blinked his eyes, trying to rid away that stinging feeling only to realized afterwards that he was… crying.

Lui, without a voice, cried.

-x-

After the concert was over, the Vocaloids were gathered at the backstage, preparing to be sent home by a limousine. Lui, on the other hand, was led into another limousine by his 'caretaker'. As they drove past the arena, Lui gazed outside the window at the still forming crowd outside waiting for their favorite vocaloids to emerge.

"How was the concert, Lui?" His 'caretaker' asked while smiling, completely oblivious to Lui's current turmoil.

Lui merely nodded his head while his gaze was fixated at the Vocaloids who emerged from the doors to greet their fans.

The smile of his 'caretaker' soon became sympathetic at the realization. "Lui… I hope you know that they are trying their best to search for the most compatible voice for you." She comforted as she rested her hand on his head. "It just… takes time."

How long had they been saying that?

They had downloaded the voices of Vocaloids except for him.

Lui shook his head to shrug off the comforting hand on his head. Comfort wouldn't do much for him now. He wanted to get his voice. So that he would be able to sing every pent up emotions he had bottled up in his tiny body. He needed to get rid of every weight inside. He wanted to feel light.

Right now, he only felt as though his entire body was made of lead.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and there was still no luck in finding for a suitable voice for Lui. The mute Vocaloid was alone in the laboratory, feeling as though he was beginning to deteriorate. What if they had already given up? What if they were now planning to cross him off the list and send him to scrape yard? His anxiety only increased day by day until… everything vanished.<p>

Lui didn't care anymore. No matter how many days he survived through, everything would repeat itself. Like an endless cycle. Ever since the faithful concert ended, his life was nothing more than a tiresome routine. He was sick of it. Even though there were people who came in to talk to him, to comfort him, to reassure him, Lui had given up.

"Lui, I have news for you." One of the staff spoke as she walked into the room.

Lui felt his heart clenched once again. Had they finally found a voice for him? Are they going to download a voice into his system?

"We… haven't found a suitable voice yet." She announced sadly.

He looked at her with wide eyes that were soon clouded by disappointment and emptiness. So that was it?

Realization rung through within him.

Maybe they sent the staff here to inform him that he would be scraped. His entire life of waiting had resulted in a place in the scrape yard. The hope he had held to be able to join everyone up on stage would be reduced to nothing but rumbles.

He didn't want that.

Even though he had felt nothing but emptiness these past few days, the dream of being able to present his voice to not only everyone but himself as well always remained. And now the realization of the possibilities of it being crushed awoken every ounce of energy in himself.

_No!_

Lui shook his head roughly in retaliation and shoved the staff away hard. His eyes reflected the new emotion that rose within him like a tidal wave. Betrayal. With one last stare at the shocked still person before him, he made a break for the door.

"Lui! WAIT!"

-x-

He didn't know how long he had ran but he headed anywhere his legs would take him. Anywhere other than that dreaded laboratory which he was made to wait for nothing. He wanted to get out. To be able to feel everything outside. Not only the concerts he was brought to attend to build up his hope and anxiety but also everything he was made to enjoy.

Soon, he felt something knock the wind out of him from the front, forcing him to fly backwards until an arm caught him around his slim waist.

Amber eyes opened with newfound emotions at the stranger before him.

Kagamine Len.

It was not as though he had anything against Kagamine Len or many others for being up on stage instead of him. It was that the one he was compared to mostly was the blonde haired Vocaloid before him. The reason why the hate went towards him was because he was assumed to resemble Kagamine Len greatly.

"Are you al- Hey! You're one of the new Vocaloids!" Len's eyes brightened up in excitement in meeting him. "You really look a lot like me! Nice to meet you, my name is Kagamine Len. Weird, they didn't say anything about having found your voice. But it doesn't matter, I'm glad to have you join us!"

The blabber went on while Lui was still trying to catch what Len was saying ever since the start of his sentence. Man, this person can really talk. Lui even felt a slight wind slamming on his face as he was being talked at. With small vein popping on his forehead, he quickly shoved the other away.

Len blinked curiously at the sudden show of hostility before he had realized what he had done and apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go on so quickly. The others always say that I tend to do that when Rin wasn't around. Usually, Rin is the one who talks everyone's head off." He laughed joyfully.

Lui shook his head as if to say 'it's okay' before steering his way past and away from the blonde.

Of course, Len didn't understand the sudden hostility radiating from the amber eyed Vocaloid and quickly moved towards him to match his accelerating pace. "Hey, are you alright? Where are you heading to now?"

With a twitch of his eyebrow in annoyance, Lui turned his head to glare at him as if saying 'It's none of your business.'

Len frowned at the unfriendly gesture and folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you speak? I'm not annoying you too much for you to feel as though I am not worth hearing your voice, right?"

Staring at him in exasperation, Lui pointed at his throat and gave a small shake.

"You can't speak?"

Lui nodded.

It only made Len's frown deepen in confusion as he commented, "But hadn't you gotten your voice yet?"

Lui shook his head.

"I see. Sorry for assuming things. I guess… you must be very angry." Len winced after that having said. "But I don't think it really matters! You're still one of us after all!"

Amber eyes widened slightly in confusion as his head tilted to the side.

"So I don't think that you're any different from us just because you haven't gotten your voice yet. It just takes time." Len smiled brightly and held both of Lui's hand. "By the way, what is your name? We've only been able to look at a few pictures of you until you had been released."

Lui opened his mouth to voice his name before realizing he couldn't speak. Instead, he took one of Len's hand and traced his name on his palm with his finger.

_Lui Hibiki._

* * *

><p>I know that Lui hadn't been fully released due to not having a voice actor yet but after reading some fics, I had grown to love this character! Please review. ^^<p> 


	2. Welcoming arms

I don't know what had possessed me into writing two chapters in a day but here you go! I tend to get really hyped up whenever a new idea of mine came. I hope that this fic would turn out to be one of my better and completed ones. xD

**I do not own Vocaloids**

* * *

><p>The house of Vocaloid was as lively as always. The girls would always gather together, sometimes pulling Kaito in, and talking about anything they could talk about. Gakupo would be sitting nearby and watching nothing much in particular. Ring, although new, was quickly accepted by all of them and got along the best with Rin. The two of them would always talk to each other about anything other than the term 'brother' because Rin knew Ring's sadness of Lui's absence.<p>

The liveliness was soon reduced to silence when the door suddenly slammed opened with Len dashing into the house while dragging Lui in with him.

"HE IS A GUY!" He exclaimed a little bit too excitedly while Lui tried to catch his breath.

_Flashback_

_"So your name is Lui!" Len spoke, enjoying how the name made a natural roll on his tongue. "It's a pretty name. By the way, do you want to visit our home? It's not that far away from here and I think the others would want to meet you."_

_Lui's eyes widened slightly because shaking his head._

_"Are you afraid that they wouldn't accept you?" Len asked with his voice laced in comfort. "Don't worry, they are all very nice people. They've been excited about meeting you. Especially the girls, They are always dragging new female Vocaloids into their group. I don't know if you're able to survive the first few minutes." He sighed._

_Lui blinked a few more times before waving his hand, trying to get Len's attention._

_"Hm?"_

_Hesitantly, Lui brought Len's hand up to his chest and pressed it._

_"Wh-Wha-?" Len blushed hotly and was shocked but was cut off when he felt nothing bumpy on Lui's chest. Sure, Rin may be flat but Lui is everything that shows that he is a…_

_End of Flashback_

The girls' faces were mostly covered in shock at the fact that Len bursted into the room without warning while Ringu's reason was more towards the fact that her brother was here. Kaito and Gakupo's expressions soon become one of worrisome and strict when they took note of how Len was handling the boy. Technically, Len's arm was tightly wrapped against Lui's chest when they ran.

Gakupo finally let out a sigh and started to lecture, "Len. I know that you're excited that you are not the only shota-"

"I'm not a shota!"

"-but kidnapping a fellow Vocaloid from the laboratory is wrong."

"I didn't kidnap him!" Len exclaimed hotly, "I was walking down the streets until I bumped into him."

"Len…"

Len narrowed his eyes and growled, "I really didn't kidnap him!"

"Lui-nii…?" Ring small meek voice called out from behind them. Bright aqua eyes watered when she had confirmed Lui's presence before her. "it's really you!" She cried and ran past everyone, diving into his arms without notice.

Lui's mouth made a small movement as he hugged his sister. _Ring…_

No one made any noises or movement as they watched the small reunion held by two long separated siblings. Rin nudged Len sides and gave him a look as if saying why wasn't the blonde as brotherly as Lui. Len merely rolled his eyes at his sister and gave her another look that asked why isn't Rin as caring as Ring.

A soft cough broke the silence. "Sorry to interrupt but… how did you get here?" Gakupo asked. "They hadn't downloaded a voice into your system yet and you were supposed to remain in the laboratory to ensure proper maintenance."

Everyone, especially Ring, turned their attention back towards Lui at the comment while the boy looked down at his feet. He had burst out of the laboratory out of impulse in fear of being sent to the scrape yard. He couldn't stand being alone in there while waiting for the possibilities of being shut down. The chances of finding a suitable voice for him was low in his opinion anyway.

_I…escaped._

Ring's eyes widened when she naturally understood what the movement of his brother's mouth meant. "You escaped? Why? I-I know it must be lonely in there but Lui…! What suddenly made you do that?" She asked in worry.

_Scared…_

"Scared?" Ring repeated while everyone looked at Lui in confusion.

"What were you scared of?" Len asked in concern.

_Removed._

"You're scared of them removing you?" Ring pieced everything together while her eyes widened in shock. "D-Did they say that they were going to remove you? Where did you hear it? Why didn't we hear anything about it? It's not true, isn't it?" Ring exclaimed frantically while holding onto her dearest brother's shoulders.

Lui shook his head in response to her second question.

_I don't know…_

"You don't know?" Ring echoed as she frowned in confusion.

"I think he may have assumed that the staffs are going to remove him." Meiko concluded as she stepped forward to the small boy, placing both of her hands gently on his cheek. "Don't be afraid. I think you might have misheard them. I'm sure that they have no intention in removing you."

Lui chewed on his bottom lips and looked down for the nth time of that day.

Ringu's expression became pained at this. Lui was always smiling and graceful before. She had never seen her brother being in this state and she didn't like it one bit. It was as though her brother was at his breaking point. Ring was afraid of anything that might happen to him. The rest of the Vocaloids of course understood Lui's fear. After all, it was not as though all of them had been given their voices immediately after production.

"Look, why not we inform the staff about this," Meiko started which caused Lui's eyes to widened a fraction before she continued, "and we will try and negotiate with them to see if we are allowed to take you under our care instead."

"Can you?" Ring asked hopefully, knowing that it would be much better if she were to keep an eye on her brother.

Luka stepped forward this time and gave a thoughtful expression. "We could try. After all, all we had to do is to make sure that Lui is properly maintained until his voice is found."

Lui looked back and forth as each of the Vocaloids gave their opinion. So far, none of them expressed a hint of wanting the small new Vocaloid to be sent away. They welcomed Lui into their home as if Lui had a voice like them. But he didn't have one. And yet they treated him as if he was one of them.

* * *

><p>The call was soon made to the company and a mutual agreement was made between them. Lui was allowed to stay under the Vocaloids' care in exchange of an eyeful watch over him until his voice was found. After Lui's little escapade, the staff thought that it would be better if Lui mixed around with the people he could communicate with, especially his little sister Ring. Just as Ring was to share a room with Rin, Lui was to share a room with Len.<p>

Right now, all the Vocaloids were huddled close to each other on couches after taking dinner.

"So Lui, how old are you?" Miku inquired while taking a bite from the stick of leek she somehow managed to got ahold of.

_12. _Lui's mouth spoke as Ring repeated every of his voiceless words.

"So you're two years younger than me." Len concluded with a small nod.

"And yet, there is only 1cm difference in your height." Rin teased while letting out a small giggle in between.

Len puffed out his cheeks. "It's not as though I'm the one who chose to have this height. Plus, we will always be stuck with what we are now," He pointed out.

"You're just energetic because you won't be the only shota." Kaito joined in the teasing with a playful smile.

"I told you that I'm NOT shota!"

Lui's head turned slightly as he nudged Ring's arm. _What is a shota?_

"From what I've heard, a shota is a very young male where they look adorable or helpless. In another words, I think it means that they are saying Len and you have the baby face that makes the both of you seem adorable rather than handsome." Ring explained and giggled at the look of horror shone across Lui's face.

_I'm not shota!_

Ring quickly repeated what Lui had mouthed and everyone except for Len burst into laughter.

"Just wait till one of you gets called a shota." Len grumbled with his arms tightly wrapped across his chest.

"I doubt either Kaito or I would be labelled as that kind of title." Gakupo chuckled.

"Whatever!"

After the laughter had died down, Luka proceeded to ask the next question she had in mind. "One of the staffs mentioned that you had came to our concert a few months ago. How do you like them?" Luka smiled gently.

Lui gave a small nod to show that he had liked it.

"I think I remember seeing you there. You were sitting at the front row right in front of us, I think." Len closed his eyes in deep thought while trying to remember something that had been nagging at the back of his mind. "Oh! I remember! You were crying."

Lui's eyes widened as he froze at the familiar memory. The emotional memory that never failed to bring him to tears.

"I was singing at that time when I noticed you were hunched over. I tried to look closer and realized that you were crying. Was my song that bad?" Len cocked his head as he inquired with no ill intention behind it.

Lui kept silent while Ring looked at him in worry.

"I think Lui may have some problems." Ring closed the topic for Lui as she held his hand to comfort him.

Gakupo could only sigh at Len's obliviousness and shook his head. "Len, I think it's best not to ask anything related to that."

"Okay… I'm sorry, Lui." Len apologized guiltily while he tried to understood what was it that he said brought Lui into this state. He brought his arms around the other's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I won't talk about it anymore so don't feel sad, okay?" He kissed Lui on the forehead in a brotherly gesture.

The girls silently squealed at the adorable show of affections between two shotas before them while Gakupo and Kaito smiled.

A blush took over Lui's well toned cheeks as he looked up at Len silently. _Why did you do that?_

"Len was trying to apologize, Lui." Ring explained with a small smile. It seemed to be the perfect choice to bring Lui under their care. She could see the changes between when Lui first stepped in here and right now.

"Yup. I won't hurt you or let anyone else do it again!" Len grinned brightly.

The blush never faded as Lui nodded numbly.

Is this how it feels to have a family?

* * *

><p>There you go. I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review. ^^<p> 


	3. Karakuri Dance

I'm back again with a new chapter! Boy, I could really feel the atmosphere while writing this fic. I don't plan to get the both of them together that quickly yet since I prefer to keep things slow and steady. Still, I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter as well!

Fillie Ito is an OC of mine based on Vocaloid. Don't worry, she won't be appearing much in the story xD But here is a short drawing of her. Just remove the spacings!

http : / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ 398043_ 148768151901059 _100003036246504_ 216784_ 265223880_ n. jpg

**Naty17: Thanks! And for some reason, I find LenxLui extremely adorable. I wished there were fics of them too. XD**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>The next day, Lui woke up alone in the room. Since he was not programmed for work yet, he didn't have a permanent wake up time like the others. He was allowed to sleep as much as he wanted. His bright orange colored eyes flickered around the room as if still recalling the incredible change of events that happened. He couldn't believe that he managed to get out of the laboratory before the scheduled date. He was glad, at least.<p>

Stretching his sore body, he reluctantly got off the single bed and made his way to the hall where the rest of the Vocaloids are probably at. He didn't expect to find only Ring sitting behind the dining table. He made his presence known by taking a seat opposite of his sister.

Ring noticed this and looked up before a smile spread across her face. "Good morning Lui!"

Lui nodded in greeting before flickering his eyes around the area as if asking where were the others.

"The others have a special concert to attend to." Ring informed as she chewed on her cereal before looking solemn at what she was going to say. "I'll have to go off soon as well. I'm worried about leaving you here…"

Confused amber eyes were locked onto her face.

"To tell the truth, I had been worried about you ever since we had to part. About how were you doing emotionally… You didn't take it very well that you were compared to Len like how I was compared to Rin." Ring confessed while fidgeted with her fingers on her lap. "I don't want you to think that you're insignificant or anything."

Lui shook his head slowly and gave her a small smile. _I won't. Don't worry._

Ring provided a smile of relief as she nodded. "Y-Yeah. I guess I'm just worrying too much. Lui-nii is strong after all." She stood up and walked to the space behind Lui. Bending down slightly, Ring moved her arms to wrap around Lui's shoulder. "I should be going off now. Take care, okay?"

The orange colored hair boy leaned back slightly towards the affectionate gesture and nodded. _See you later._

After Ring left, Lui was left alone in the house. It was no different from the laboratory right now. He was alone. He couldn't go out. At least not without letting anyone know. He was forced to wander around the huge house and getting himself familiar with the directions. The house was huge and home to many Vocaloids. In fact, the sheer amount of land owned by Vocaloid was enough to blow him away. This house was obviously not the only Vocaloid home in this area.

Since he didn't want to wander away too far from the house in fear of causing a ruckus when his housemates couldn't find him, he decided to visit the other Vocaloid home instead. One of them was a home for Fanmade Vocaloids.

As soon as he entered the courtyard, his attention was captured by a female Fanmade Vocaloid dancing to an upbeat song. The way the slim body swayed gracefully along with the music… it was as though the actions was singing the lyrics out loud. Emotions was not needed to be voiced by the mouth. It was shown clearly in the motion of the Vocaloid.

Soon, the music stopped when the Vocaloid noticed that she had an audience. Looking at Lui curiously, she cocked her head and skipped over to him. Every movement held no room of clumsiness or normality. It was simply graceful.

"Hello!" The Vocaloid greeted, "My name is Fillie Ito. And you are…?"

Lui opened his mouth but then realized he couldn't speak. Instead, he took the girl's hand and wrote his name on it. _Lui Hibiki._

"Oh! You're the new Vocaloid! Nice to meet you." Fillie smiled brightly. Lui noted that her personality resembles a little of Len. "We've heard quite a lot. We're just fanmade Vocaloids you see." Fillie remarked.

Lui pointed to the space whereby Fillie was dancing and cocked his head in question.

"Hmm?" Fillie tried to understand what Lui was trying to say until Lui pointed to musicbox. "Oh! Were you asking what I was doing? I was dancing of course. My owner created me with the activity dancing in mind. I can't sing very well but I love dancing."

Lui looked at her in awe.

"Do you want to try?" Fillie reached out her hand as an offer for Lui to take it and Lui looked at the hand hesitantly. "It's not difficult at all, I promise. It just takes some practice. Soon enough, your body will move naturally to the music." She encouraged.

With that, Lui placed his hand on hers.

* * *

><p>It was evening when the rest of the Vocaloids returned from their tiring concert. All of them were in their costumes because after the concert, they were expected to greet their fans in the costume their sung in as well. It is also noted that they personality they had song while singing a song stays. They were programmed to maintain the personality of their song for a minimum of a few days to prevent any errors during the concert itself.<p>

Today, they had sung Karakuri Burst.

But that was not important for now. When they had entered the house, a foreign song flooded through their ears. Curious, they made their way to the source of the sound and found them staring at a dance.

Lui's body moved naturally graceful along with the song. He was already initially programmed as a graceful vocaloid so dancing was an activity he could pull off as though he was born with the talent. His limbs swung along with the tempo of the song and created a fine combination. That was until he took notice of the audience and almost fell back in shock.

What's with the weapons they were holding?

"Wow, Lui! That was really good!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she ran over him while still wearing her bloody red dress and caught his face in between her long slender fingers.

Lui's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Dance._

"It looks like blood flowing smoothly in the air!"

Excuse me?

Lui's mouth was gaped open at the description. Of course, it was a flattering remark but somehow, Lui could sense the sadistic air around the normally bubbly and bright younger twin. And everyone really looked as though they had gone through a war. He could understand how tiring a concert was but this was just…

"I think you're scaring him." Len spoke cooly as he walked towards Rin with a katana in hand.

_All of you are scaring me!_

"All of us are still affected by the songs we sung. You had heard some of them right?" Gakupo asked and Lui gave a nod in response. "Today we sung Karakuri Burst together. The song was mainly that of violence and all of us were programmed to fit the song. Of course, Len and Rin were affected the most due to their young age."

But that didn't explain why Rin looked as though she wanted to eat him.

Lui finally managed to wriggle himself out of Rin's grasp and gave a sigh. If this was what he would become after he had gotten his voice, he'd rather stick to dancing. Dancing was a lot more fun and Lui felt that it suited him better than singing.

"So what's for dinner?" Len inquired a little too impatient.

Lui gasped silently in shock. _I forgot!_

"It's alright, Lui. I'll go and make something before Len starts to throws a fit and ends up murdering everyone." Kaito laughed lightheartedly and made his way into the kitchen.

"Tch."

Lui looked nervously towards Len at his new behavior. Even Rin looked strangely in character with her sadistic smiles and tendency to poke fun at everyone. Len finally gave up on trying to stay in the hall with Rin's loud chattering within his hearing range and made his way up to his room. Lui, finding himself out of place among the Vocaloid here, decided to head back to their shared room.

Upon opening the door, he found Len half naked in front of him. Letting out a sharp gasp, he quickly slammed the door shut loudly and leaned his back against the wooden material while trying to catch his breath.

What the hell was that?

The door opened once again to reveal a still half naked looking down at him with a stare which sent shivers down Lui's spine. That stare held such intensity which could bore a hole even through an alloy.

"Come in." Len ordered and pulled the smaller young boy in immediately before shutting the door.

Lui kept his back pressed against the door while looking at Len cautiously. He knew that Len wasn't anything like the adults but he still couldn't help but felt he was in a cave of a lion. Ever since Len returned, he hadn't cracked a smile once. He kept his gaze locked to Len's back as the blonde tossed his katana to the side.

"Are you going to keep standing there?"

Lui tensed up at the cold question and shook his head. Where could he move AND feel comfortable?

Len frowned at Lui's body language and stalked towards him. It only made Lui tense up even more when Len decided to place both of his hands at the side of Lui's head, leaning down way too close for comfort. It didn't help much when Len gazed at him with his steel cold eyes and before Lui knew it, he was shaking. As Len leaned down further towards Lui's face, the younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and his hands clenched tighter into fists.

"Could you… teach me how to dance?"

_Eh? _Lui's almost watering eyes looked up at Len in confusion at his strange question.

A small blush appeared on Len's cheek as he looked away slightly. "I… want to learn how to dance."

Lui continued to stare at Len as realization slowly started to dawn on him at what was happening. If it were the usual Len, the blonde would've been able to ask no problem. But the Len now was shy. As if he was embarrassed about asking someone to teach him how to dance. Lui couldn't help but feel it was somewhat endearing.

Lui let out a small soundless giggle and pushed Len's chest backwards with his frail fingers before moving those fingers up towards Len's hands to intertwine.

"L-Lui! Wait a min-"

Lui looked up at him with a small smile and mouthed, _Follow me. _He moved his legs in a rhythmic manner as his hips and behind swayed along the movement while forcing Len to do the same but somewhat more awkwardly. He made the limited space in the room their stage and slide across the floor gracefully. Lui had to lean his head against Len's chest in order to keep the both of them balanced as the same peaceful smile remained on his lips, glad that there was another who had shown interest in dancing.

Len looked down at the small boy as his body was moving according to Lui's movements. Lui was showing a positive emotion for once ever since their first meeting yesterday. He thought that Lui had hated him with passion after being told that Lui was always disheartened because he was compared mostly to Len. With a small noise of relief escaped through his lips, Len rested his chin against his newfound friend's head and continued their little dance till dinner.

_At least he is happy now..._

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


	4. Karakuri Encore

I'm really sorry if this chapter is shorter than anyone expected. Dx I had exactly this idea in mind but these were all I could come out with. Of course I have other ideas as well but I prefer to keep things organized so I won't get confused.

**NinjaTroll25: Ahahaha, thanks! Your review really made me smile. I did read both of your fics and instantly became inspired to start what I had longed to start. (I'm quite a forgetful person when I'm not fully motivated). I think that your fics are just as good! For some reason, LenxLui really made me have the sort of... feel. XD I have other people paired with Lui but I'd rather save it for much later after I'm comfortable with Lui's personality. oxo I think that not a lot of people are known to Lui or had fully recognized him yet. XD I hope that Lui would get more attention since he is a really wonderful design. 8D I pegged Len as the badass shota kind (Spice, anyone?) while Lui the girly shota kind. -shot-**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Gakupo and Kaito to finally prepare their dinner. Although Lui was disappointed that he couldn't dance longer, he started to became confused at himself when he finally realized that it was Len that he had been dancing with. No, he didn't assume that it was anyone else but he was slowly started to recall of the Len he had first met who was the complete opposite of the current one. As much as Lui found the current Len endearing, it was still no Kagamine Len.<p>

The dinner was as lively as usual, mostly brought up by Kagamine Rin who talked almost any gore she could pick up on. If only she would realize that she was making them losing their dinner. Len merely ate his food with both of his eyes closed as if trying to block out the loud girlish chatter of his little sister. Gakupo was constantly trying to get Rin to quiet down while Kaito tried to avoid being hit by Rin's random throwing of knives.

What a nice dinner.

"Lui! What were you doing with Len up there just now~?" Rin sung teasingly as she slung her arm over the young boy.

Lui froze at the question as the memories flooded in his head once again. He quickly shook his head frantically, trying to reassure the blonde younger twin that nothing had happened. But she just wouldn't buy it.

"Don't even try hiding it~ Tell me, tell me!" Rin pestered while shaking him side to side.

"Rin. Stop bothering him," Len ordered.

The edges of her mouth twitched upwards in a sharp and deadly smile. "Ohhh~ What is this I see? Is my big brother protecting him?" She snickered while a rather evil and absurd idea formed in her head. "What would you do if I did this~?" Rin held the tip of the gun against Lui's head.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Gakupo and Kaito's. Sure, Rin could be sadistic after having 'Karakuri Burst' installed inside her and having her point a gun at anyone was normal at that day because they knew perfectly well that although the song was installed at full, Rin would never kill anyone. However, this was a newcomer. Lui knew nothing about the level of danger that could come out of this song. And Lui's eyes soon was clouded with a mixture of shock and horror. What was Rin thinking?

"L-Lui-nii…!" Ring stuttered while being caught frozen in her place.

"Rin!" Len growled, withdrawing his katana from it's sheath and pointed the tip of the blade at her.

"Did I hit a sore spot~?"

Len frowned and shoved the tip of the blade near her face. "I'm warning you."

Rin stuck her tongue out and licked right at the tip of the blade, drawing the least blood from her tongue. "Relax, it's not as though I'm really going to do anything." She giggled and removed the gun. "Sorry for scaring you~"

Lui's whole frame was shivering even after the gun was removed. Everyone except for Rin stalked over to the young Vocaloid to see if he was alright.

_L-Leave me alone! _

Lui mouthed in a form of a soundless scream and ran out of the house.

Everything just wasn't going well with him.

-x-

It seemed like a deja vu when Lui's legs carried him as far as they could away from the house. Everything was constantly changing. It was changing too fast for his mind to be able to comprehend. Everything he had current was not everything a proper Vocaloid has. Aside from his voice, there were still files that has yet to be downloaded and it had to be postponed until his voice was decided. He wasn't complete.

What was happening to him?

Lui stopped at a small space and grasped the front of his shirt tightly in his clenched fist while trying to gasp for breath.

_Is this… what living meant?_

"You will catch a cold if you run out in that." A familiar smooth and cold voice called behind him before he felt something draped over his shoulder.

Lui turned his head back to face the person and opened his mouth. _Len._

After the black jacket was given to Lui, Len was left with only his white buttoned long sleeves shirt in defense. "Did Rin scare you?"

Lui looked down thoughtfully for a moment before looking back up at Len's face and shook his head. Technically, it wasn't only RIn that scared him. He had many things on his mind right now and it was just that everything occurred in a short timeframe.

"Was it me then?"

Another shake of the head.

"Then what made you become like this?" Len asked with a hint of frustration in his tone. He hated not knowing anything. Especially in regards to the newcomer. "Was it because… you're still depressed that you were compared to me?"

Amber eyes widened at the accusation.

"So you hate me," Len concluded with his eyes narrowed. "You hate me because I made your life miserable, right? It was because of me that you were always shot down by people. There can't be two dragons flying in the sky."

…

Why did Len... suddenly say something like this?

Lui was confused. Even though Len was right at the being compared part, Lui had never held such a grudge against him. He was mostly mad at himself. For being an outcast. He had no reason to blame everything on Len who held no control over things. It was not as though Len made himself with his appearance and Lui's own one.

Lui started to open his mouth before catching the pain stricken and out of character look on his face.

"Well, then, would you hate me more if I did this then?" Len pulled the katana halfway out of its sheath and held the sharp side of the blade underneath Lui's chin.

_Len…!_

Lui's eyes widened once again in horror at the familiar sensation of danger he felt. Rin was one thing because of her playfulness but he would never expect Len to turn his offense towards him. Plus, the serious and pained look Len showed in his face was genuine. Before time can tick by any further, Len finally realized what he was doing and immediately dropped his weapon out of Lui's harm.

"I-I'm sorry, Lui…! I di-didn't know what came over me." Len stuttered as the scene replayed in his mind over and over again.

He just tried to hurt him.

Lui didn't know whether if it was the effect of 'Karakuri Burst' or Len's personal feeling that drove him to turn his weapon against him but the familiar sensation of danger couldn't be shaken off so easily. But seeing Len in such… remorse and guilt made Lui's heart tweaked a little. Len never wanted Lui dead.

"I guess I was just… confused." Len admitted as he looked at Lui regretfully. "You were always so depressed around me… Always making that sad face. Constantly trying to avoid me. Even yesterday night… you didn't seem to like me."

Lui chewed on his bottom lip as he was reminded of the feeling of inferiority he felt whenever Len was near. He didn't mean to show them though.

"I just couldn't take it… I can't stand having someone like you hate me, Lui…"

The words hit Lui hard like a rock to a piece of glass. _Eh…? _His mouth was gaped opened in surprise while his eyes was fixated on the blonde before him.

"You are a nice person." Len admitted with a small blush, "But I don't know why. It hurts when I know that you hate me…"

_Len… _Lui stepped forward so that he was close enough to grip onto the edge of Len's sleeve to catch his attention. When he got what he wanted, he opened his mouth to mouth his words carefully. _I don't hate you._

"You don't?" Len repeated to make sure he wasn't seeing wrongly.

Lui shook his head.

A small smile broke out on Len's all day emotionless face and quickly pulled Lui into another hug ever since the both of them first met. Lui was already used to their closeness by now and kept his arms in between their chest as he tried to relax in the blonde's hold. Not a single sound was let out from them with the exception of their breathing. Both of them were lost in their own two worlds as they relinquished the moment they both hold now.

_I never hated you._

* * *

><p>Here is the ending of this chapter. So how was it? Please review. ^^<p> 


	5. Here We Go Again

Sorry for the late update Dx I had been busy with other things (Other than updating my other fics) of late. I'll try my best to keep this fic going without delaying!

**FiniteXS: Thank you and I'll try to review and edit accordingly!**

**Naty17: It didn't work? Dx Did you remove all the spaces after copy and pasting? It wouldn't work even if you leave one spacing there. LOL! And thank you so much! Although there isn't much of LenxLui in this chapter, there will be in the next xD**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

* * *

><p>Clicking noise could be heard throughout the room as Lui clicked away on the mouse while his artificial eyes scanned across the screen with a tight frown on his face. Vocaloids fans were at it again. Truthfully, no one could tell whether they were fans with the way they were still criticizing on Lui's appearance. Ever since Ring got her voice, her criticizers had lessened somewhat but that doesn't mean that they didn't exist.<p>

_Someone should change his clothes!_

_Horrible. I hope they wouldn't waste their time on him._

_It's going to be productive anyway. Why bother?_

_Just shut up… _Lui thought with an irritated look on his face. Why were they judging even before he was fully completed. Are all humans this judgmental? Why couldn't they be like some of the friendly Vocaloids here. Why can't they be… perfect?

Lui had known that Len and Rin didn't get favors immediately but they managed to topped the charts some time after gaining their own voices. Fans just didn't realize that things weren't always what it seems. That Lui wasn't a copy of Len. He was of his own self. He was Lui Hibiki, not Len Kagamine. Why couldn't such simple common sense get through those people's heads. And they seemed to enjoy shooting off because Lui was just a robot. Just like the rest of the Vocaloids.

_Speak all you want. _Lui gritted his teeth and pulled the plug without properly switching off. He just felt… furious with the way people were acting so thoughtlessly. Everyone had gotten their share of hatred but it was alright to react negatively to it, right? If not, they were expected to smile as if goddess two are smiling down on them? Ridiculous.

Lui's ever changing train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard Miku's voice, announcing that they were home. Although he had claimed that he didn't hate Len yesterday night, it was still awkward talking with him. Nevertheless, this was something that was definitely unavoidable.

"Lui-nii, I'm home!" Ring ran over and gave her brother a hug when Lui came within their sights.

_Welcome home._

"How was your day? Did you managed to keep yourself occupied?" Kaito asked in a friendly manner while trying to avoid certain touchy subjects.

Lui nodded while unconsciously forming a depressed frown on his face which left Kaito confused. He was sure that he kept his question as vague and simple as possible. So what made Lui gave that look on his face? Unless something had happened while they were gone. Kaito felt tempted to ask in attempt to make Lui feel better but he didn't want to prod around. So he tried to get it off the younger boy's mind.

"How do you feel now? You blacked out yesterday night while you were out and Len had to carry you home." Kaito changed the subject.

_I'm fine now. Sorry to worry you._ Lui mouthed.

After being with Lui around for some time, they had managed to catch most of Lui's mouth movement without Ring's help. On top of that, they were programmed to pick up most of the things that humans would have trouble with.

"Len was struggling the whole time as he was still wearing platforms." Gakupo chuckled at the memory.

Len huffed with his personality back to normal. "I was supposed to…"

"You were not." Gakupo reminded, "I guess we should be grateful that it was Karakuri Burst that was installed in Len's drive yesterday. I really wouldn't know what would happen to Lui if it was 'Spice' instead."

"Is Len even legal to sing that?" Kaito muttered.

"I'm not a small boy!" Len protested.

Lui, instead, tilted his head slightly in confusion. Spice was one of the songs he didn't manage to listen while he was at the laboratory. For some reason, it was one of the songs that he had seen on the list but didn't obtain from the staffs. Karakuri Burst was one of them due to it's violent contents. They really wanted to keep Lui safe before he could be fully initiated.

Lui pulled on Kaito's sleeves to get his attention. _Spice?_

"It's… something you wouldn't want to listen," Kaito simply replied.

"I heard it and I think it's weird. The lyrics said something about 'skin on skin' and taste?" Ring recalled aloud while not noticing the looks of horror on the adults' face. Len, on the other hand, merely looked peeved that he was still treated like a little boy he is.

_I don't get it._

"You don't have to," Kaito said a little bit too quickly while mentally glad that Len hadn't burst out the meaning of the lyrics.

_But I want to. Explain it to me!_ Lui had a stubborn look on his face while wanting to know what was the meaning of the lyrics that had gotten the adults so worked up. He also didn't like the fact that he was treated like a kid.

"Let's just say that… it holds some perverted stuff," Luka explained carefully while being reminded of the time they had to explain it to LEN.

_Perverted? _Lui cocked his head to the side while blinking robotically. _Something like holding hands?_

_He is even more innocent than Len! _All of them except for Len thought in shock.

"B-But Lui-nii… we held hands before," Ring stuttered shakily.

_But we are siblings. _

"L-Lui. It goes way far back so I think maybe you should ask again after your contents are fully downloaded," Gakupo tried to dissuade the young Vocaloid from asking any more questions regarding the topic.

"What's wrong with telling him?" Len asked after he got himself back into their conversation. "It wasn't that hard."

"No. Len," Gakupo ordered strictly.

Lui, which Len found was quite adorable, and griped onto the sleeve tighter. _I want to know. Or I'll search in the internet…_

"NO!"

Who knows what kind of detailed explanation the internet would give to the innocent young boy? Hell, the boy might accidentally clicked some videos for demonstration. No doubt the Master would have their throats when he found out that they had tainted the new Vocaloid even before he was fully initiated.

"Argh! You all are such wimps!" Meiko cried out loud and apparently, she was drunk again. "If you lot are not going to explain, I will!" And before anyone could stop her, Meiko had already burst into explanations. Anyone who tried to ran towards her to cover her mouth, was immediately smacked into the walls. "And that's all."

…_I don't get it._

THANK GOODNESS.

And before Meiko could interrupt anymore, Kaito quickly stopped her. "I think. We should all get changed before we do anything else. Agreed?" Kaito smiled painfully while urging Meiko back up to her room. "Lui, why don't you make for us lunch in the meantime? Just forget everything for now."

_O…kay._

Definitely weird people.

-x-

While Lui was preparing their lunch, Len headed back to their bedroom to change. When he stepped into the room, he noticed that the plug to the computer was out of its sockets. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem but the switch of the socket was still on. Grumbling to himself something about mistreating electronic devices (He is one of those devices after all), and put the plug back into its socket.

_I should check my emails._ Len thought and turned on the computer.

After he done that, he clicked on the internet browser and decided to browse around for some fun. Before he managed to get into any browsing, he noticed that the computer had automatically saved the website which was previously on but was never closed properly. Curious at what Lui might be looking at, he clicked on the link and scanned his robotic eyes throughout the words on the screen

His lips was pursed into a small frown as he scrolled down the pages.

No wonder Lui seemed as though he was a little off. He was looking through these horrible comments on him. It made Len sigh in frustration. Both at the criticizers and also at Lui. He thought that Lui would stay clear of that page. Len had told him before that he needed not to pay attention to it until his first song was released,

_Great. Because of all those people making stupid comments, Lui is going to get upset again. _He thought in frustration as he plugged the plug out roughly, somewhat like how Lui did. _All because of me._

* * *

><p>During dinner, Gakupo felt that not only Lui was acting a little weird, Len was too silent for his own good. Even when Rin took his portion of his favorite food, he hardly put up a fight. In addition, he felt that the tension between them was awkward. Not like when Gakupo had confessed to Kaito before they started to secretly going out, it was something more ominous and frankly, it was starting to choke the system out of him.<p>

Sensitive Vocaloid.

"Kaito… do you feel anything weird?" Gakupo whispered to the person behind him.

"Mmm?" Kaito still had some food in his mouth as he spoke, "Not really. Why?"

Gakupo sighed and shook his head. Kaito was so dense unless what was before him slapped him across the face. He looked around at the other Vocaloids, mainly females, to find them chatting happily among themselves. They had been caught up in their own world that they didn't even notice the two shotas' dilemma. Hell, even Rin who was originally making fun of him, didn't feel anything weird when Len hardly reacted to her teasing. This was becoming worrisome.

Gakupo coughed and tried to grab Len's attention. "So Len… how was the food?"

"Good."

Gakupo had to raise an eyebrow to that.

"But you hadn't taken a bite yet."

"Mmmm…"

Lui glanced at Len from the corners of his eyes with his eyebrows raised. Was the food he cooked so bad that Len had to use a lie to coverup without even tasting it. Sure, the others were eating happily but all Lui could focus for the day, was Len and the insults directed to him.

_Well sorry for being incomplete. _Lui thought before he stood up.

"Lui?" Gakupo called out as he looked up at the silently fuming Vocaloid. Even that caught Len's attention.

Lui cleared his plates and went back to the kitchen silently to wash them. He thought that Len was angry that he had to end up with no dinner because of his second rate food. Whatever. If he wanted to starve, then he could jolly well become a stick for his life. Forever remaining as a shota.

Len, on the other hand, was confused as to why Lui would leave so abruptly until the memory of what he had caught on the computer came to him. He frowned while thinking that Lui was starting to become angry at him because he was being compared to him. Yes, even after they had cleared that up before, Lui's attitude towards Len just now was unbecoming.

"I'm full," Len announced and headed back to his room.

_Have a nice meal. _Lui mouthed to the others before heading up to the room as well.

Gakupo shook his head in exasperation at the two's behavior before turning to the still happily eating Kaito. When it comes to food, there was almost nothing that could pull him away. He was surprised that either of them survived the sharp tension that could cut an iron in half.

"Kaito, I think there is something wrong with the both of them," Gakupo concluded and sneaked his hand underneath the table to intertwine with Kaito's to catch his attention.

Always works.

Kaito blushed when he felt Gakupo's larger hand on his and immediately stopped eating. "Gakupo," Kaito hissed quietly. "What are you doing? The others are still here."

"They won't notice," Gakupo reassured and leaned his face closer to his ears. "You weren't listening to me."

Kaito gulped before frowning. "Can't this wait?"

"Already happened," Gakupo pointed out before letting out another sigh at the other's confused look. Instead, Gakupo sprouted a smirk. "Besides, how sure are you that we're going to talk when we go back up to our room?"

"Shhh! S-Stop being a pervert during dinner!" Kaito hissed quietly while giving his secret lover a small slap upside the head.

Gakupo frowned and rubbed the spot where Kaito had hit him. "I was just telling the truth," He grumbled.

* * *

><p>I think I really love writing innocent characters xD And yes, because Lui's content hadn't been fully downloaded (In my fic), there are lots of things about reality that he would miss out on. Oh boy! Please review!<p> 


End file.
